


Wherever I Go, You Follow

by notstilinski



Category: LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS (Cartoon)
Genre: A Romantic Relationship Is (Very) Lightly Implied, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Developing Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: He regretted all the times he ground the idea that you never leave pack behind into him.
Relationships: Decker/Sobieski (Love Death + Robots)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Wherever I Go, You Follow

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been dying to write something or these two and got inspired for a small, dumb thing at, like, midnight. I can’t wait to write something longer for these dummies!
> 
> Also, I’m trying to get how I write them down - And it’s been awhile since I saw the episode but I hope you enjoy it!

“When I said that pack sticks together? This was not what I meant.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily, Sobieski.”

A snort and lips drew into a lazy smile. “Wouldn’t dream of it honey.”

A second of a pause passed between them. The air settled back into an almost icy reality. 

“I’m serious.”

Decker raised his head from where he had been eyeing the slop on his tray as he poked at it. Eyes locked while both of their expressions remained unreadable. They were both so stubborn and that seemed to be something that they both forgot. Frequently.

“So am I. You think I was about to let your dumb ass run off to the desert all by yourself?” 

Sobieski could remember vividly how he had hoped that the younger wolf wouldn’t follow his lead. For once, he wanted Decker to not follow him into trouble and stay at home. He would be safe there. But he had managed to hide his negative emotions when Decker broke the news that he did enlist - It made Sobieski regret all the times that he had ground the belief of never leaving your pack behind into him.

“Besides someone has to keep your dumb ass from getting shot.”

The smile was back at that. “Says the guy who just got shot-“ A couple of seconds passed as Sobieski took a bite of food. “And two ‘dumb asses’ in less than five minutes? You must like me, Decker.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
